Just Your Bodyguard
by Spoon.Killer03
Summary: A/U. Vincent is a bodyguard with a dark secret that does not allow him to have anyone close to him. Catherine is an independent spy, who works for anyone; she is going to hired him for protection, but what happens when Vincent start caring too much about her? She will know his secret. Will she accept him? Read and find out. Rated M for certain chapters, read it at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody. I love BATB since its very start and since hiatus is a bi**h I started reading FF. I really love them, there is people with really amazing writing skills; well, after all that I decided I wanted to write one too and this idea just popped into my mind. Hope you enjoy it, and please review. I apologize for my errors, however, if you find a really bad one I´ll be glad if you tell me (gently of course) since english is not my native language and I really want to improve my writing. Not being more, enjoy chapter one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I´M JUST ****BORROWING THEM FOR THIS.**

* * *

"This is Keller" Vincent answered the phone with the serious tone he always use.

"Vincent Keller? The soldier that gives his services as a bodyguard?" It was a woman with a soft voice but a determined tone.

"Yeah, who is this?" He answered in the same tone, he didn't care if it was a man or a woman, he was always that cold and strong, specially when it was about work.

"My name is Catherine Chandler and I need your services as a bodyguard" Vincent thought for a moment, checking in his mind if he had nothing else to do.

"Ok, I´m not working at the moment so I take it. As you must know I have terms and conditions and you will have to tell me essential parts of your life, such as your job, husband, boyfriend, family and that, so I can create your profile in my mind and know when you are in danger and when you're not" He answered, he never denied a new client and he always tend to go straight to the point.

"Yeah of course, so I guess you don't like this conversations over the phone, so when and where we can meet and know each other, I´ll tell you everything then" Vincent checked his watch, it was thursday 8:30p.m.

"How about tomorrow afternoon, I know a good coffee shop that we can go and talk"

"Yeah, it sounds great" she answered again with her sweet voice.

"I´ll send you the address on a message, see you there at 7, please miss Chandler..." Vincent start saying that part with an even more serious tone, also he had already learn her name, that was one of his abilities, his great memory "…you seem like a very decent and educated woman, so I guess you know how to meet schedules, since I don't like the delay, be there at 7"

"Yes Mr. Keller I know how to do that, I´ll be there, see you tomorrow then" Catherine was a little surprised by his tone, but still, she could give him a strong answer.

"See you then" and with that he hung up, immediately saving her number and sending the address of the coffee shop. He was willing to behave and do his job correctly with her, to treat her like the woman she was and not being an ass as he always was with people around him or even his new clients, although he had already forget how to be nice at people because he always had to push away everybody. He was going to do that because somehow, Catherine seems like a really good woman so he was going to try to be nice to her without taking her too much inside of his life, without braking the most important of his rules, never have people who care about you, they can't know about your life, because his secret didn't allow him to have special people. Catherine´s nice personality and all of his thoughts about her make him wonder, why she needed a bodyguard, specially one like Vincent, because everybody in the city, maybe even outside, knew his reputation, he was the best of his kind, never lose a client, always succeeded in protecting them without mattering what dark business they were in and that was because of his military training, commitment and of course, because of his dark secret which senses always have help him protect his clients. So she must know how good he was and because of that she hired him, _so in which bad things was that girl in, to need a man of his kind?_, well those questions where going to be answered tomorrow night. But what he didn't knew, was that he will do anything to protect this woman, even if that means showing her what he really was.

* * *

It was afternoon of the next day and Vincent was awake since 7 o´clock, he was getting everything ready for his new job, his house clean, identification, new phone that he will use only to communicate with Catherine and stuff like that. In that moment he was watching TV, waiting till it was time for his meeting with her, and then he remembered something important; he took his phone and dialed Catherine´s number and on the third beep she answered.  
"Chandler" Her hail was really similar to his.  
"Hey Miss Chandler, I´m calling to reminding you of our meeting and to ask you for your physical description, since maybe you know how I look but I don't know how you look" Always keeping his serious tone and going straight to the point.  
"Oh its you Mr. Keller. Yeah, of course I remember our meeting, and my description… Uhmm, well I´m about 5,2 feet tall, brown long-straight hair, thin, small nose and green eyes. But Mr. Keller don't you think it is a better idea if I send you a picture of me?" Catherine ask realizing that they both had a smartphone and a picture will always be better that any description.  
"Well Miss Chandler, of course it is better but many of my clients aren't comfortable sending pictures of them to a man they don't know yet, but if you are okay with that and can send the picture, that will be great" He answered.  
"Yeah I´ll send it to you in just a minute Mr. Keller, I´m okay with that" She was using her sweet tone again. Vincent sigh.  
"Ok Miss Chandler, see you at 7"  
"See you Mr. Keller, I don't know how to pose for the picture so I´m just going to smile of course showing my whole face" He could sense her smile in that sweet tone.  
"Ok, its fine for me, bye Miss Chandler" and with that he hung up. A minute later he received the message from Catherine and he opened the picture inside; she was beautiful, or at least her face; she had her silky - chestnut hair in a pony tail, a soft but determined face, with uniform white skin, and a smile that could make your worst day happy, with really small dimples; but what made Vincent feel a weird sensation through his body were her eyes, they weren't just modestly green, they were emerald color, with a look so piercing you could get lost in it, and long lashes that were just the best partner for then. Vincent looked at the picture for some minutes until his mind reacted, he took a deep breath, _you can´t Vincent, she is only your client, _he though.

* * *

**A/N: Yup ending it here, well I hope you like it, maybe this one was short but there will be more long charters. Tell me what you think in your reviews, thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I received some good comments in this, I´m really happy about that! So happy that I was going to post chapter 2 on friday but with your comments I couldn't hold myself from posting it today LOL. So here is chapter 2 hope you like it. Please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I´M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR THIS.**

* * *

It was 6:55 and Vincent was sitting in the coffee shop as a waitress approached to him.  
"Hi Vince, nice to see you here" the redhead said with her flirtatious tone.  
"Hi Tori, its been a while, give me the usual" Vincent answered.  
"Of course hun" Tori looked to the counter and said some no-sound words to someone, a woman there nodded and started doing her job while Tori sat down in front of Vincent. "and what brings you here after this long while?" she asked.  
"Work Tori, as always, I´m waiting for my new client" He said in his usual serious tone. They knew each other because Vincent used to go there a lot and with his handsome appearance, she loved to flirt with him, although he never pay her attention.  
"Oh so you´re waiting for someone" She asked and he nodded. "Well then I´ll leave you, unless you want some company" She winked at him.  
"No thanks, besides my client should arrived at any moment" Tori let out a sigh of frustration while standing up and leaving Vincent alone. He checked his watch, it marked 7:01, and just in that moment the bell at the door rang calling his attention. There she was, with her hair over her shoulders, blue jeans, white blouse, brown leather jacket and light makeup that complete her look just the perfect way. For some moments she looked around searching for Vincent until she spot him and began walking over his table.  
"Hey Vincent" She said with her beautiful smile when she reach him.  
"Hey Miss Chandler, take a sit please" He answered calming his serious tone a little and extending his hand pointing at the sit in front of him. Catherine took a sit and while Tori brought Vincent´s coffee, she ordered a cappuccino. After some moments she came back with her order a place it on the table, in that moment Vincent broke the silence between them.  
"So Miss Chandler, you´re going to hire me as a bodyguard" His serious tone again. She nodded. "I like going to the point so, tell me about you" He continue.  
"Well Mr. Keller, my full name is Catherine Isabel Chandler, I born here, I´m around 30, my father and sister live here in New York, my mother passed away 5 years ago, I´m not married.. Umm I don't know what else to say" Vincent sightly smile, she was really cute, but there was something in her tone that told him she was a delicate and hurt woman, but a really determined one.  
"Tell me about your job" He said keeping his tone despite his smile.  
"Well, that is the reason I hired you, I will normally won't tell this to a regular person but since you're about to be my new bodyguard and I know you need to know about me, I´m going to tell you. I´m an independent detective and spy, I work for any organization that needs me, government, illegal ones, secret organizations, spy agencies, anything, and I need someone who protects me, cause as you can see, in my job I can make a lot of enemies" Telling Vincent this part, Catherine put her most serious face and lowered her tone a little. Vincent processed the information, so the soft cute girl was really a serious kick-ass woman, he liked that a lot, she wasn't weak after all.  
"Uhm I see. So I guess you manage a lot of confidential information" He finally half asked. Catherine nodded again with her serious face. "Yeah, that make you a really wanted target. You must know self-defense techniques"  
"Yes, and I´m really good at them, but still I feel like that isn't enough; that´s why I hired the best bodyguard that can be found"  
"Thank you. So you need me to work 24/7?" he answered and she nodded.  
"Well, then I´m moving to your house tomorrow Miss Chandler. You said you´re not married, any boyfriend or man in your life that I have to worry about?" Vincent went really fast with his job, he seemed to be ok with Catherine´s one, she was glad about that. Putting her best smile she answered.  
"No Mr. Keller no one, apart from my family the only person in my life is my best friend Tess Vargas, she is a cop at the NYPD, which by the way, help me sometimes in my cases" By that moment they were done with their coffee.  
"Ok Miss Chandler, I think that is enough information, if I need to know anything else of course I´ll ask you" He sigh and put a little more serious face. "Now, my way of working, I will protect you 24/7 although you won't see me all the time, that is for making you little more comfortable with my presence, but that you don't see me doesn't mean I´m not there. If I need to do something different I´ll tell you, for you to know I´m not following you, of course the phone is always available for anything you need; I have a different phone just for our communication, here is the number" Vincent handed her a small paper. She changed his number in her phone for this new one and then looked back at him. "And I have only one rule Miss Chandler…" he paused and sigh again, _be nice Keller_. "I´m your bodyguard, I will do almost anything to protect you, that is my job, but anything else. I´m not your friend, or your partner; that doesn't mean you can't talk to me, of course we can have really great conversations and you can tell me about your life, what my rule means is that you are not going to know anything about mine, not personal, or how I was raised, or my previous job, nothing Miss Chandler; you can ask but I´m not going to answer, so don't expect me to, and finally, keep our relationship strictly professional. Do you understand?" Catherine nodded her head, surprised by his words.  
"Well Mr. Keller as you must know my job make me a really suspicious person and your rule makes me think, in what dark and twisted business you must be in to make a rule like that?" Vincent smiled, usually his clients agreed to his rule because they needed him, but Cat, she wasn't like anyone, she was extremely smart and perceptive.  
"Yeah, I should tell things a different way, I´m not in any "dark-twisted business" Miss Chandler, I´m really an honest man, the reason of my rule is that there is a painful part of my life that no one can know about, don't ask me why, that is all I can tell you" Catherine smiled back, noticing that Vincent was telling the truth. Deep inside of her she knew she could trust Vincent but she needed to ask that because she could see the pain in his brown eyes, _what happened to this man that he is so hurt_, she thought.  
"So I accept your rule, but it makes me wonder only one thing, do you have friends Mr. Keller? I know that the question breaks exactly your rule but is because of it that I ask, I mean, if you said no one can know about your life you must be a very lonely man" Vincent put a more hurt face, she was pushing exactly in the wound, _extremely perceptive_, he thought.  
"I don´t have Miss Chandler, yes I´m lonely but those are the consequences of my own decisions. I only have one friend that knows everything about me, he is like my brother, his name is JT Forbes, and that's it, I´m not braking the rule anymore" He actually thought he'd tell her a lot, but somehow Catherine made him feel a confidence he never felt with anyone before. They keep the silence for some minutes, thinking about the other, then Cat spoke.  
"So Mr. Keller I´ll wait for you in my house tomorrow, I´m just going to send you the address" She took her phone out of her purse and type her address in a message. "And I´m not sure at what time you will arrive so I make a copy of my keys" She took the little key ring with two keys and handed it to him. "You can enter my apartment and if you don't find me there don't worry, make yourself at home" He nodded and then they stand up. Vincent approached to Tori and pay for their coffees "Keep the change" he told her, then went back to Catherine who was at the door with a serious face.  
"I don´t need you to pay for me Mr. Keller" she said. "How much I owe you?"  
"Nothing Miss Chandler, what kind of man will let a woman pay for her coffee, specially when is my new client" He opened the door for her as they exit to the dark streets of the city. She smiled, he was a gentleman.  
"Thank you. I brought my car, do you want me to ride you home?" He shook his head.  
"Thanks Miss Chandler but I prefer to walk, thank you for hiring me, see you tomorrow" She nodded still with her smile.  
"Thanks to you Mr. Keller, see you then" And then both walk their ways. Somehow Vincent could feel a connection between the two of them, it was a weird pull, he feel peace when he was close to Catherine but he knew he couldn't allow himself that because of what he was, he took a deep breath, _control your emotions Keller, as you always have done._ With that he walked home, ready to start his new job as bodyguard of Catherine Chandler.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it wasn't to boring, this had to happen for them to know each other better, next chapters are going to be more interesting although this was fun (I really laugh alone in my room while writing it lol). Thank for reading, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everybody! I´ve been having final exams so I was a little busy, but here it is, chapter three. Hope you like it. Since here I think the story will go a little faster, I'm not sure LOL. Anyway enjoy.**

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I´M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR THIS.****

* * *

Next morning Catherine was sitting by the island of her kitchen, drinking her coffee and talking with Tess over the phone.

"…Of course not Tess! we just meet yesterday and his rule does not allow me to flirt with him" Tess was bothering Cat about how handsome Vincent was and how she should ask him out. As always, Tess had the tendency to partner Cat with the first man she saw.

"What kind of stupid rule is that Cat, he must let people in. I mean, women must chase that man as hell, he can even choose" She already knew about the rule, was the first thing Cat told her.

"Well, that is not my way of working, so if he say "no", is a no Tess"

"Okay but I don't think he include flirting in his rule Cat. Didn't you ask him?"

"Yeah of course Tess, it was the first thing that crossed my mind" She answered in her more sarcastic tone "I mean, I obviously asked "Hey Vincent what will happen if I don't care about your rule and started flirting with you just to take you to my bed?""

"Depending of how insisting you are I can just push you away or stop working for you" A masculine voice sound from behind her. Catherine immediately turned around and when she saw Vincent standing there, her face turned completely red.

"He was there?!" Tess asked over the phone, of course she heard Vincent.

"Not some minutes ago" Cat answered to the phone and then looked at Vincent "How did you…"

"You gave me the key, remember?" Vincent knew exactly what she was going to ask; he was having a lot of fun with Cat´s reaction.

"Yeah, of course, my key" She blushed even more "Tess I´ll call you later okay, Vincent is here and I need to show him he house"

"Mmmm yeah of course the house" Cat felt her smirk over the phone. Vincent almost cracked up because, of course he heard Tess.

"Tess…"

"Okay, okay I get it. But seriously call me later Cat because I didn't call to talk about your sexy bodyguard, I need to tell you something important" Vincent heard that too, _sexy bodyguard? does Catherine thought that too_, he asked himself.

"Okay Tess, I will, bye" and she hung up. She wasn't able to look at Vincent, she was so embraced. "I´m so sorry for that" she started.

"Don´t be Miss Chandler, it's not the first time a woman react like that to me, not saying that I´m some kind of Casanova, but I get those comments a lot, besides, I heard your completely tone of sarcasm" Catherine finally look at him and smiled while standing up.

"Well, Prince Charming then I guess there is nothing I have to worry about. Come on I´ll show you the house" She walk past him out of the kitchen and then turn around keeping her smile to face him. "And by the way, stop the formalism, you are going to live with me now, so no more "Miss Chandler", call me Catherine" And with that she turn around again and keep walking.

* * *

Some hours later Catherine was in her computer analyzing the information that Tess send her, she was calling because Joe, her boss, needed Cat´s help in a drug mafia case that they where trying to solve for the last few months, they couldn't so they needed to take some drastic tactics but some of them weren't legal at all, so they asked Cat for her help to find the C.O of the organization with her own means and tactics. Of course she accepted and was analyzing the case to find the right way of catching the guy. Vincent was in the kitchen making a sandwich for him. Before calling Tess, Catherine showed him the house and he unpacked his bags in the one that was supposed to be his room, she told him to make himself at home so that was why he was freely on the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't want anything Miss Chandler?" He asked putting the cap of his sandwich waiting for her answer, but it never came. "Miss Chandler?" silence again. Vincent poked his head outside the kitchen door enough to see Cat, she had her arms crossed on her chest, a half-smile and an eyebrow up while she was looking at him. He walk over the door frame analyzing her expression. "What?" he finally had to ask.

"Say it" Was her answer. Vincent gave her a puzzled expression. "My name, say it" she made herself clear. He understood immediately, _the Miss Chandler_. He changed his face for a slight smile.

"Do you want anything to eat… Catherine?" She unfolded her arms and smiled at him.

"My name sounds good in your lips" Her tone was a little flirty, but not too much. "No, Vincent, I don't but thank you for asking" He smiled back but was surprised by her tone and specially, by her choice of words. He walk back to the island in the kitchen, _her name sounds good in my lips? well she had no idea how good mine sounds in her lips, Keller focus, you just meet her and you can't do this_, he though and then quarrel himself.

Later that night Vincent was sleeping until a nightmare woke him up. He pass a hand through his face and then his senses activate by some noise that came from the living room. He stood up and putting a robe in his half-naked body he started walking to the living room. A slight light came from it, as he was getting closer and closer he could hear that unmistakable heartbeat which had already gotten into his mind, Catherine´s heartbeat. He reached the hallway and looked at the table where she was sitting with her head sleeping on the laptop while the light of the screen illuminated her head and had a steady hand on some paper she was using to take some notes. Vincent smiled at her, the sound he heard must have been her head collapsing on the laptop keyboard. He walked closer and tried to wake her up by slightly shaking her body but she just made some protest sounds and continue sleeping, _for god´s sake Catherine_, he thought while taking her into his arms bridal style and walking to her bedroom. When he reach it he used his bare feet to move the covers of the bed and then placed Catherine in it, he took off her shoes and covered her with the sheets "get some sleep working girl" he whispered and then went to leaving room and close the laptop putting the paper notes that Cat was using above it. He went back to his room closing the door and moments later getting back to sleep.

* * *

Next morning they both woke up late. It was Sunday, laundry day so Catherine was wearing some old clothes. After her breakfast she sat in the dining table working again on the case while Vincent was in the kitchen making his own breakfast.

"Am... Vincent" she called him because of a question that was crossing her mind since she woke up.

"Yes, Catherine?" He answered without stopping what he was doing.

"Do you have any idea of how I arrived to my bed yesterday?… Is that uh… The last thing I remember was me working on the case and today I woke up in my bed, dressed the same way as yesterday, but I have a blackout between the two moments" Vincent chuckled by her question.

"You were completely asleep, weren't you?" He said as he got out of the kitchen with the food and sat down two chairs from Catherine. "Well, I woke up around 1am by a noise coming from here and when I came to check I realized it was the sound of your head falling on the computer's keyboard, you were sleeping there" Catherine started giggling.

"And why you didn't woke me up?" she said with a smile. Vincent chuckled again.

"I tried, believe me, I did, but it seems that you were extremely tired cause you didn't move a muscle, so I have to carry you to the bed, that is how you arrived there" she blushed, _he carry me_, then smiled.

"Thank you. Well, mr. Keller it seems like you are really good bodyguard even when it's about the slumber of your clients" they both started laughing with her comment. When they were done she put a more serious face.

"I found a lot of things about this guy: he called himself Cobra Alpha and he have dealers all over New York, I made contact with one of them and I'll see him at eight in Central Park. I think this is a good way of starting to get closer and inside the organization.

"And what are you going to do when you meet the dealer Catherine, those are dangerous people and if they discover you have something to do with the police they'll kill you immediately"

"I know Vincent, I've work in this many times. It's easy, I have the permission of catching the guy in my way so, what am I going to do? Well I'm going to buy cocaine, it's their speciality and you will be there keeping an eye on me so if they try to hurt me you will protect me"

"You are going to buy drugs?!" He was surprised, that woman was actually a bad ass. "Catherine you have any idea of the percentage of pretty women, like you, that buy drugs? Is almost null unless you're a cop, they will see that extremely suspicious" Catherine smiled at him, of course she had already thought about that, she was a smart girl.

"Of course I know Vincent. Which are the only pretty women that buy drugs, apart from cops trying to get inside a mafia?" She asked him. Vincent thought for some moments and then it hit him.

"Prostitutes..." He said afraid of her answer.

"Exactly" she said with a smile. "The pretty part I have it, now, short dress, tall heels, straight hair and a lot of make up and hello, my name is Mrs. Gray" his eyes widen. But at the end it was her job, she knew how to handle this kind of things and now was even better because she had him as a bodyguard.

"Mrs. Gray seriously? You are crazy, but okay I'll do my job and protect you. At what time do we start?"

"We leave here at 7, you can do whatever you want the rest of the day" and with that they continue their own things.

* * *

**A/N: I´ll leave it here. Next chapter will have a jump of a week because the development of the case is not that important. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay, I know that I haven't post a chapter like for months but I've a little vacation-bussy, with christmas thing and stuff. Anyway I also had been having writers block because I started reading a VinCat version of FSOG and I wasn't used to that kind of stuff, but then I understood that wasn't all about sex, blah, blah... Long story, the author knows what I mean... Anyway, on the other hand I recomended the story and also one that has become one of my favorites in this moment, is called A Dangerous Pusuit by JourneyWithMe. Finally I want to thank ****raniamahd**** for giving me the idea of the begining of this chapter. Here is chapter 4.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I'M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR THIS.**

* * *

At 7 p.m Vincent was sitting in the arm of Catherine's couch waiting for her to be ready. Some moments later he heard the steps of her heels on the wooden floor walking to the living room, when she arrived there she stood some meters away from him and put a hand on her waist.

"How do I look?" she asked him with a mischievous smile. Vincent froze there, his heart started beating faster, his breathing hitched in his throat by the breathtaking view he had in front of him. Catherine had a tight, silver dress that hugged all her curves and arrived just to half her thigh, with a high-platform heels, the make her look 3 inches taller, her hair was messy-straight and she had cat-like outlined eyes and red lips. She stand in front of him keeping her hand on her waist. "Well?" she asked again and in that moment Vincent realized he was ogling her, paralyzed.

He clear his throat before speaking "You look… Well, do you really want to know?" She nodded at him exasperated "Okay, well… I wouldn't say you look beautiful 'cause I don't think is your way of dressing normally, but hmm I´m going to say what is crossing my mind when I see you" He paused and tried to calm the _reaction_ of his entire body. "You look… Hmm… you look really HOT Catherine" She blushed slightly but smile at him, he didn't know but Catherine notice his whole reaction, _so, as strong and dry as he looks he's still a man_, she thought to herself.

"Well, thanks Mr. Keller, that's the idea" She said with a flirting smile making him swallow hard. She move closer to him, her gaze was intense, Vincent started sweating because of her proximity, he could heard the beating of her raced heart, and then she stop inches away from him.

"Do you think the effect will last for long?" Her voice was like a purr. He hold his breath.

"If you keep those techniques, yes it will, and really bad" He managed to say.

"Well, that's great" she said moving away from him and getting back to the bad - ass Catherine. "Let's go" and with that she walked to the door and wait for him. Vincent was trying to control himself again, it was really heard after what she just did, _for God's sake Keller you barely know her and you where literally ogling her_, he quarrel himself, but of course he new that the reaction was more because he's still a man and he just reacted like any man would, having such a hot thing in front of him. He took a deep breath and stood up following Catherine through the door.

* * *

**Two weeks later…**

Catherine had been working on the case with Vincent and Tess's help. She got under covered several times, she had to play the prostitute role and buy drugs to the different dealers that were involved. The dealers had a rank inside the organization, that was why it was so difficult to find the head of the game, the dealers in the lower rank didn't know nothing about what was going on up of their heads, that was why they took care of the new clients like Cat, the day she started; and the highest ones, even knew in person the very own boss. She gained the trust of dealer after dealer until she finally got information about the head of the whole organization, they called him Cobra Alpha and he never appeared in any reunion or deals with his clients. He always send somebody else, they always where men of his complete trust.

Knowing this Catherine had to move inside his world to finally made him appear in front of her eyes, and that was what she was doing for the last five days until her efforts paid off; one of Cobra's closest man had talked about Catherine with him, of how beautiful she was and how amazing will be if his boss could take her to bed, that was because Cat avoid every man that tried to have sex with her by telling them that her boss only let her stick to their constant clients.

Cobra Alpha had personally called Catherine the night before to ask her out for a date, he told her that he'd heard about her beauty and that he wanted to see it with his own eyes, she was a little skeptical at the beginning but at the end she accepted.

Catherine started to get ready for her "date" with Cobra since 4 p.m and since then, Vincent was giving her a lecture and trying to understand how on earth she could accept a proposal like that.

"Are you really out of your mind Catherine?!" They have been getting a little closer in these two weeks. He finally managed to stop calling her "Miss Chandler" and she was glad about that, they also discovered that they made a great team. But he still didn't like the idea of her putting herself at so much risk.

"No, I'm not, and we already discuss this Vincent, this is my job and I'll do anything to finish the case, for Tess and Joe's reputation" She answered while approaching to him and asking for his help with the dress's zipper. He had to calm himself because of the sight of her naked back before pulling the zip up and when he did, his fingers slightly touched her skin, making her shiver a little, she took a deep breath and chill herself. He spoke after that.

"Yeah, I understand that, but seriously Catherine, going out with the rich and killer boss of a drug network is no the smartest thing to do" Catherine was going to answer but her phone began to ring.

"Chandler" She answered.

"Hey Cat, your bodyguard told us about your date with Mr. Cobra" It was Tess, Catherine looked at Vincent with a you-have-a-really-big-mouth face, he just shrug.

"Yeah, I'm getting ready for it"

"Well I call you because Joe want to know were and when we have to be in our positions to arrest that son of a bitch" Cat noticed how excited Tess was about it, but she had to explain what was her idea, she couldn't get exposed in front of so much people.

"Well Tess, actually I'm not telling you… You can't arrest Cobra today because the date is going to be in a restaurant, that is a really public place and we will be risking a lot of innocent lives if I got with the police there" There was a little silence over the other side of the phone.

"What! Catherine we've been working in this for so long and now that we have the guy, you don't want us to catch it? I don't get it"

"Tess is not that, it is dangerous, don't you think he is going to send some of his man there, disguised as customers? That will be rally risky. You are going to catch him but in a second date, I will gain his trust and make him take me to his home next time and when that happens you can have him" Tess waited some moments again.

"Okay, but what about your safety Cat?" Vincent was hearing the whole conversation and with that question he made a that's-what-I-told-her face. Cat smiled at him.

"Vincent is going to be there, if something goes wrong he will protect me" He nodded his head at her, that was actually the truth.

"Okay, I'll tell Joe, be safe Cat, good luck"

"Thanks Tess" and with that she hung up. Then she looked at Vincent "Well, are you ready to go, bodyguard?"

* * *

Catherine and Vincent arrived to the restaurant at 7 p.m and they sat in apart tables. Vincent was paying attention to the whole interaction between Catherine and the so called Cobra Alpha, they had been talking and eating for two hours and in that moment she was smiling, Vincent paid attention to the conversation between them.

"So, do you like the food Miss _beautiful_?" He had been calling Cat like that all night. Cobra turned out to be a decent man but in his face was evident the fact that he was a perv.

"Yes Mr. Alpha, thank you" He made a gesture with his hand to the waiter and moments later he brought the check.

"Please call me Logan. You want us to go to my place now, Miss...?" He expected that she told him her name too.

"Catherine, and I'll have to decline your invitation _Logan_, I hope we can meet at your house in another date because we have already loose part of the night by eating" He was surprised by her answer so he rised his eyebrows.

"You always make you clients wait like that?" He asked. Making Carherine smile.

"I don't go to dates with my clients, and I'm making you wait because you are special, you deserve a whole night with me" She put her most flirting smile.

"Expectation is the key?" He put the same smile. With that question and all the flirting thing Vincent clenched his jaw and fists, _are you jealous Keller?, you can't be_, he told himself. On the other table, Catherine nodded her head to Logan's question.

"So what do you think of going to my place on Friday?" He asked and she smiled again.

"That is only the day after tomorrow, but yes I'd love to, I'm going to ask my boss for permision and text you the hour"

"Great! I'll text you the address of my house. I'm already waiting for Friday, you are so beautiful"

"Thanks" It was the only thing she managed to say with Logan's ogling. After that, he payed the check and they headed out of the restaurant.

"They're coming for me in some moments, do you want me to take you somewhere?" Logan asked her, she shook her head.

"No thanks Logan, I don't think is a good idea us being so close together in a car, expectation, remember?" He smiled at her and in that moment a very luxurious car parked behind him.

"You're right Catherine, see you on Friday" and with that he walked inside the car and went away. When he was far enough for not seeing Cat anymore, Vincent headed out the restaurant.

"I seriously though your plan wasn't going to work, but it seems like your hotness drives men crazy" He said making Catherine smile.

"You think I'm hot?" He smiled back and nodded his head.

"You know you are, Catherine" She giggled and then call Tess to give her all the details for her to coordinate the operation, when she finished she hung up and look at Vincent.

"Let's go home, looks like tomorrow I have a date with Cobra and he got one with the police" He nodded and they went back home.

* * *

**A/N: I think I've said enough up, so, just please review. Next chapter will be interesting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyy! I'm back, sorry for the late update, I'm back at university and in this country engineering is a difficult thing. Anyway, I love your comments on this, you are amazing. I want to thank JourneyWithMe for all the tips she gave me to improve my writing, she is amazing, I hope I'll get better on those. Well, without being more, enjoy chapter 5.**

**Note: In the first part the " " are for conversations outside and the ' ' are for conversations inside, of Logan and Cat.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I'M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR THIS.**

* * *

The police was already in position as Catherine got inside Logan's house, Vincent was keeping an eye on her some meters away from Tess's position. Cat was wearing a wire and she had the job to tell Logan's location when the police had to make their entrance and tell how many guards where with him inside.

"Ready, men, when she tell us the information we will move" Tess said to all the cops with her.

'Are you hungry Catherine?' Logan asked her politely.

'No thanks, Logan, I'm a woman who like going straight to the point so lets stay here in the living room and talk a little… and you know what's next' She winked at him, making him chuckled.

Outside Vincent clenched his jaw, he didn't like the idea of her being with that bad guy, _or was he jealous?_, he didn't knew, what he did knew was the fact that the comment made him angry.

"Ok, so they are on the living loom, now we wait for her to tell us the number of killers inside there" Tess announced again.

'So, Logan' Catherine started saying after a little conversation 'You always have just that big man to protect you in your house?' She asked him.

'Yes, Cathy, I have the most expert killers outside, so if anyone tries to attack me, they wouldn't even get close to my house, and if they did, I have Marco over there' He pointed at the corner where the big steroids-muscles man stand, 'To keep me safe'.

"We got it, damn, that woman is a genius, there is only one inside, shoot guys" Tess ordered, her man started shooting one by one of Cobra's men, they where knocking them with tranks, each police was in charge of one of the bad guys. After they were all knocked out they moved toward the house, Tess at the head. When they arrived to the front door, she kicked it open and the police run inside shouting a "Freeze" in the process, a big group took care of Marco and stopped his moves. Logan react immediately and taking his gun out, he took Catherine by the neck standing behind her and pointing at her head with his gun.

"I'll kill her if you get closer to me" He shout. Vincent react like a lightening, he stepped inside the house without being seen and stood behind Logan, when Tess saw him, she jumped slightly but didn't show it because he was Cat's only chance. Using his knowledge in pressure points, he pressed in some part of Logan's arm, making him drop the gun immediately, he then stood between him and Cat and Tess made her move by pointing her gun at Logan's head. After reading him and Marco their rights she cuffed Logan and took him into the NYPD car.

"You okay, Cat?" Vincent asked her with a worried face. She smiled.

"Yes, I am, I knew you were going to take care, though I don't understand how did you get there, I'm glad you did, thank you"

"No, need for that, I'm your bodyguard remember? that's my job, and I have to tell you, that you are extremely good at yours" Her smile grew wider.

"Thank you, hope you see me working more soon"

"Believed or not, I will love to, and of course, I'll keep you safe".

Tess and Joe thank her and Vincent for the excellent job. They all said their good byes as the police went to the precinct and Vincent and Catherine to their house, it was a long day, they needed to rest.

* * *

**A month later…**

Vincent and Catherine have been having a lot of time for them since she didn't got another work in that whole month. He introduced her to JT and she really liked the man, he was funny and kute. Tess was still thanking her for taking care of Logan's case, so was Joe, but she always tried to calm them down. Both, Vince and Cat had the chance to started talking more to each other, they started trusting a little more in each other; they knew themselves better in this month but at some point the conversation was finishing and Catherine started asking him about relevant thing of his past, of course he reminded her of his rule and never answered any question. The problem was that as time started passing and the event repeated again and again, they started fighting, and it became a routine: she asked, he got mad and they had a strong fight. Today was one of those nights, she asked something about his past, an inoffensive question and he got extremely rude telling her that he would not answer, and in that moment they started the fight.

"But why you can't tell me!" She shout again at him.

"Catherine, that's my rule, you forget it? You accept that when you decide to take me as a bodyguard!" He run a hand through his hair exasperated.

"I know that! But Vincent there's been a month and a half, I mean you can trust me, is not like I'm going to judge you or anything, your past is your past" He took a deep breath of frustration.

"I'm ashamed by my past Catherine, but you really can't begin to imagine in what way, telling you about it will, first, make you fire me the second you knew, and second, will put your life and mine in complete danger" She looked back at him and saw in his face that he was remembering something, those words where from experience. She got a little more pissed but also sad for him.

"Vincent, if you had someone in your life who knew about your past and he or she betrayed, or judge you, you need to know I'm not like anyone you've meet before" Her tone was firm, she hit in the exact spot, _wow she is extremely perceptive_, he told himself. He knew exactly that Catherine's words where completely true, she was so different in so many ways, that was exactly what he liked the most about her.

"I know Catherine, you're different from most of the people I know. But… Still, I'm not telling you, I can't" Her anger was in full mode now, she walked over the couch and grabbed her jacket.

"Fine! I'm leaving now, see you" She shot with the most poisoning tone.

"What? Leaving? Where?" Now he was surprised.

"None of your business" She headed to the front door.

"First of all, it is my business because I'm your bodyguard and second, I'm going out today, Catherine, is my Friday night with JT, remember? You stay home when I leave, that's the deal" JT was Vincent's best friend, and when Vince started working with Cat, they made a deal where he could have a free night two Fridays of the month to have a reunion with JT, of coarse she accepted and every time he went to it Catherine stayed safe and sound at her home.

She was still listening to him without opening the door, _I'm a revenge person Keller,_ she mentally told him with a smirk.

"Then you'll have to cancel and come with me if you want to protect me" She knew he cared a lot about that, because "Keller never lose a client". He clenched his jaw.

"Where are you going?" Catherine wasn't going to answer but looking at his mad face made her changed her mind.

"To Tess's, I'm having some drinks with her, and girl talk" And now he was pissed.

"Seriously, Catherine? Can't you do this another day? You're not going to do anything important!" And, they where discussing again.

"Neither do you!" Her eyes burned his.

"The fact that we are only going to talk doesn't mean is not important! He is my only family and friend, and this is the only chance and time I have to see him, cause he is always busy! The only one I can talk with, he is the only one that…" He looked to the ground when he stopped.

"That what?!" She realized that it was something related with the past he didn't like to share, she was still mad at him, but gave him the chance to explain.

"I can't tell you… Please don't go" He pleaded her with his eyes.

"So you're not telling me. Fine, bye Keller, or choose" _This woman is so stubborn!_ He shout in his mind.

"…Bye Catherine, I'm not leaving my time with JT, we have a deal" She wasn't expecting that, but with her stubborn-woman pride she walked quickly to the door and headed out her apartment. Neither of them was going to yield, the both were too stubborn. Vincent let out a sigh of frustration as he got ready for his meeting with JT and stop sensing her heartbeat.

* * *

It was 1 a. m. and Vincent was more than happy, JT always knew how to made him have fun, even in worst scenario and he really enjoy his company. He was just arriving to Cat's building, they didn't talk to each other all night, not a phone call, a text or anything, they didn't want to. Vincent opened the front door and immediately noticed that she wasn't there, something was wrong, Catherine would never stayed that long in Tess's house without telling him, doesn't matter how mad she was. He headed to the living room and taking his jacket of he dialed a number on his phone, some seconds latter the other line answered.

"This is Vargas" Vincent had Tess's number from the time he helped her with Logan's case.

"Hey Tess, its Vincent" There was a silence on the other line.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I guess Catherine already told you about our little fight" He started saying in a cold tone. "But I don't have time for discussion, Tess. Is she still there at your house?"

"No, she already went home, why?" She wasn't mad anymore.

"How long ago did she go?" His tone was deep, worried.

"Like an hour ago, why Vincent, talk to me" He clenched his jaw.

"She hasn't arrived home" There was silence again, he could even sense Tess's concern and fear.

"You realized she had to be home half an hour ago, right?"

"Yes, Tess, of course I know. She told you after she lived that she was coming here?"

"Yes, she did. Do you think something happened to her" Tess's tone was more worried now.

"I'm afraid. Tess I got to go, I'm going to search for her"

"I'm going to call my unit to help you"

"No Tess, no need for that now, you know that the police says that there has to pass 72 hours before they declare her missing"

"So you expect me to stay here without doing nothing for my friend, that might be in danger? No way!"

"No, Tess, I want you to calm down, I have…I have a way to track her, and I will find her, the second I do, I'll call you to bring the police if necessary, Okay?" She let out a sigh of frustration.

"Fine, but run Vincent, if she is in danger and something really bad happens to her, I'll kill you myself because you are suppose to protect her, do you understand?" She shot, meaning every word she said.

"Yes, I'm going now, bye Tess" And with that he hung up. Grabbing his keys and jacket he headed out of the her house as fast as he could. Then standing in the front part of her building, he started to track her down with his super-senses, he knew that they will took him to Tess's house first but he was willing to do that in order to find her. When he got the first lead on her he started running at super beast speed, it was like 1:30 a. m. so no one would see him.

When she was just a few blocks away from the building, his nose captured her scent, he stopped cold and started walking in the direction of the smell, she was close, really close because he started hearing screams, she wasn't only close, she was screaming but specially, she was bleeding… and really bad…

* * *

**A/N: Sooo a little of cliffhanger (well, tell me if it was little or big), I like this chapter, and yes, it was longer. So what do you think happened to Cat? If you like to tell me, review. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'M SO SORRY! I know I haven't been for a while but University is killing me! I've been busy and that's why I haven't had time to write; but finally here it is, chapter 6 and don't worry I will finish this story, so if I don't update soon its because I haven't had time, but I'll update some day, and that is a promise. So, without being more, enjoy this new chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I'M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR THIS.**

* * *

Vincent run at beast speed towards the place he smelled Catherine's blood and what he saw send a whirlpool of negative sensations through his body. Catherine was laying on the floor of the dark alley, three men were surrounding her, kicking and screaming at her, she got a couple of stabs, Vincent knew it by the smell of her blood and the knife that one of the men were holding. The one that look like the leader in all of this was fighting with Catherine's kicks while trying to pull her pants down, the other tried to help him by punching her face. She was a good fighter, though she was bleeding she still tried to kick the men. With one agile move they finally controlled her and the man unbuttoned her jeans, in that moment Vincent loose it; normally, when his clients where in danger he used to keep an eye on them from the darkness and when they got attacked he used to walk some meters away and then appeared like he was just passing by, he was strong enough to never use his beast in cases like that; but with Catherine it was different, the attack was really advanced and he didn't had the time to built up the facade, besides, he was mad, at himself for not following her, mad at her for going alone, but specially, he was mad with the three men that were hurting her, no one touches my Catherine), he growl in his mind. He started his transformation, it was in a matter of seconds and then he rammed against the assailants.

Catherine was crying, she though it was the end; she started feeling the cold running through her body, her limbs started sleeping because of the blood she'd lost. At that point she gave up, she was prepared for what she knew too well was going to happen. Suddenly the man hands where taken away from her, she opened her eyes but since she could barely see, the only thing in front of her eyes was a fast shadow running and kicking the men that were previously on her. She could perfectly hear a loud growl, the men screams and flesh being ripped apart. Somehow Catherine knew that whatever had saved her was going to kill her assailants, they were Cobra's clients, who tried to take revenge on her for pulling their favorite dealer away; that was why Catherine had to stop the creature cause the police will need those men alive, so she used a part from the little force left in her body.

"Stop… don't… kill them" She managed to say. Without knowing how, the creature listened to her and stop attacking her assailants. He started walking towards her and she felt fear running to her body, is hi going to kill me?), she wonder. The blood lost of her body started its effect on her, she was loosing consciousness so she close her eyes, in that moment she felt a pair of strong arms carrying her, she opened her eyes and saw that it were the creature's arms. There was something really familiar about him and Catherine realized that she wasn't that afraid anymore. Recognition hit her, her brain was turning off but she still could barely think, those arms, and that face), she thought, and trying to restart the engine of her body she grabbed his arm.

"Vincent…" was the only thing she managed to say before everything went black…

* * *

Catherine started to wake up, every inch of her body was hurting somehow. Her body started waking limb by limb slower than her. She managed to open her eyes and saw that she was lying on her bed. She took her head with her hands, the pain running trough her body, in that moment her ears came to life, she heard Vincent talking on the phone in the living room despite her bedroom door was closed.

"… Yes, Tess, she is fine… No, I couldn't take her to a hospital, there wasn't time… I don't know, maybe adrenaline, I wanted to save her… Yes, I know, it doesn't matter how mad we are, I'm her bodyguard… Ok Tess, call tomorrow to check on her, she is sleeping… Ok, bye"

Catherine heard his steps walking to her room after hanging up. He opened the door and realized she was awake, he took a deep breath and walk inside the room.

"How are you?" He asked walking towards her.

"Don't come any closer to me" Catherine said rising a hand up as her body got in full alerted mode. Vincent stop there, he knew that she saw everything and that he owed her an explanation.

"Catherine, I…" He was interrupted by her.

"You what Vincent? I know I'm not crazy and I want to know what the hell did I saw out there" He walked another step towards her but he was stropped again, "Don't come close to me" She said a little more terrified.

"Catherine I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I can explain what you saw out there, but you are not going to like the explanation… moreover you are going to think I'm crazy, and… you will fear me more that you do now" His face changed to a more melancholic one. Catherine relaxed, she knew he wasn't going to hurt her but she was afraid of the unknown.

"Vincent, I want you to tell me, I know that it is something related to the past you don't like to share with anyone, but I need an explanation. On the other hand, the decision of what to think about you after that, is mine, not yours" He looked into her eyes and knew he could trust her; even though he was sure she was going to kick him away from her life after hearing the story, he needed to tell her, I can't carry this burden anymore, not around her), he told himself.

"Okay, to explain that I need to tell you my story. I warn you, Catherine, this is going to sound crazy but is the whole truth so I need you to be with an open mind" He waited for her answer.

"Tell me Vincent, you are getting me nervous, I trust you" He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and after opening them, with the most pained face, he started.

"A lot of years ago I used to attend medicine school, I wanted to be a doctor, it was my biggest dream so I was really good at it. When I missed just a couple of years to finish I decided to quit it and dedicate to being a firefighter, like my brothers and my father were. I did that for a couple of years, Michael, my father was like the head of the firefighters, so he commanded our brigade and stayed in station, while my two brothers, Daniel and William, and me made the "dirty" work. One day, William and I where on a burning building, the building was falling down and my brother told me that we needed to get out of there, I was stubborn back then so I didn't listen to him, instead I enter the only room we were missing and found a baby there, the flames were everywhere, we almost die in there because of me, but we were able to save that baby girl, that is a beautiful kid now, and whose 19 years old sister became a friend of mine. Anyway, after putting my life and my brother's at risk my father ordered me to get back to med school and I didn't have no choice but to do it." He made a pause and by then Vincent had slowly approached to Catherine and he was at the side of the bed, next to her. "May I sit?" He asked. Cat realized that now he was next to her and she wasn't afraid, she nodded her head before he continued. "Some time after that I was at the hospital doing some practices when 9-11 happened, we were watching the news and I…" He stopped again taking a deep breath as his eyes water and his faction showed more pain. "I watched how the towers were falling, the spoke and the people… then I realized something, my brothers where in there… I try calling them but they didn't answer, neither did my father and I had to go back to work specially in that moment where the hospital was stating to have lots of injured people. Not much hours later I… I received a call… they told me that as the emergency was so grave my father went to the towers too and… they couldn't make it, the three of them died in there that day… I lose them forever." He stopped there looking to the floor while replaying the vivid memory in his mind. Catherine put slowly a hand on his shoulder making him look at her.

"I'm so sorry" She truly told him and he shook his head.

"It was really bad but that event made me take the wrong decision in my life, and that is how I ended being what I am now. But the story its still long and its already late, can I tell you the rest tomorrow? you need to sleep now"

"Yes, I'm tired and sore, thank you for trusting me" He smiled melancholily and stoop up.

"No, thank you for helping me with this burden" And with that he started walking towards the door.

"Vincent…" She called making him turn to look at her. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep after everything that has happened, at leas not alone, can you… can you please sleep with me just for today?" His eyes shoot open, he never saw her that vulnerable before and since he was there to protect her, he nodded his head.

Getting ready for bed and turning off the lights, he lay down next to her as she cuddle closer to him. After some minutes he could heard her calm breathing, she was sleeping. "Sweet dreams my beauty" He whispered before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: So hope you like it, next chapter we will know how he became a beast. Remember I will finish this, just be patient. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hiii everyone! I know its been a loooong time, but I made a promise with you and I'm a woman with word. I'm so sorry it took me this long but university is killing me, and I had a depresion crisis two semesters ago and I couldn't write or do a lot of things, I tried but I killed the characters, so I wasn't going to do that; and last semester I had a lot of work and I made a new group of friends that helped me a lot too so I didn't have much time. I hope you can forgieve me and I'll try to write faster this time. Enjoy chapter 7**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I'M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR THIS.**

* * *

Three weeks passed after the attack of Cobra's people to Catherine; three weeks and she still didn't know the rest of Vincent's story. She had lots of questions for him, but she just couldn't ask. The day after the attack he didn't seem to be in the mood of finishing the story and two weeks later Catherine went back to work with just some little scars left; so they didn't had enough time either. During the last days Vincent have been acting like and entire bodyguard, he wasn't saying anything out of the necessary to Cat, he was acting serious and really protective, he even stop calling her Cat, but also, he was being entirely "human", even when he had to fight people that tried to hurt her.

It was Wednesday and Catherine was at her house, she had finish her last job and was in her room reading a book, when Vincent called her name.

"Catherine, is there anything special you want for dinner?, I'm cooking today"

She was surprised, he wasn't just talking to her but he was going to cook too, which by the way, was something he didn't do for some time now. Cat didn't move or answer, she was giving him a taste of his own medicine; but when he didn't receive any response he appeared at the door.

"So...?" Vincent said with a questioning expression. Catherine put her book on the bed and look at him with an irritated face.

"So, now you're talking to me?, and cooking for me in such a casual way?". He rolled his eyes and crossing his arms he stepped in the room.

"What are you talking about? We've been talking, and I'm cooking today because I feel like it" Catherine put a more pissed face, w_e've been talking? his definition of 'talking' is a little different from mine_, she thought.

"You only talk to me for necessary things, and that night you promised that you would finish telling me your story the day after, then you slept with me in the cutest way and then you just ignored me" His expression changed into a pained one.

"I'm sorry… But you know, its not that easy for me to revive the most painful part of my life and breaking the one and only rule I've had in all my time working as a bodyguard". She realized he was right, she was pushing him so hard without thinking how difficult it was for him. Catherine sigh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't thought about that. I'd love to have pasta for dinner if it's not too much bother" Vincent slightly smiled at her.

"Then pasta it'll be", and with that he got out of her room.

An hour later they were sitting at the dining room with two dishes of carbonara spaghetti with chicken. After a short silence he talked.

"So, wanna know how my sad story ends?" She saw that he was ready to finish but the pain in his eyes was obvious. After thinking for some seconds, she nodded.

"Okay. So, do you remember my warning?" She nodded again, all the stuff he said about it being a crazy story and the fact that he thought she will hate him or something like that, was not a warning easy to forget. Vincent remain silent for some seconds trying to remember where he stopped.

"So, my father and brothers's death. After that I was devastated, you know, I used to think it was me who had to die there, not them. So, in my depression and all, someone called me with a proposal; they offered me a way to change things, a way to fight against those guilty of the death of my family, but as always it had a cost. It was a super-soldiers special program of the government, or that was what they told us, so; I accepted. With a serum that changed our DNA they turned us into super-soldiers, faster and stronger than anything you've ever seen" he was interrupted.

"Let me guess, at the end something wasn't the way they wanted" She said without noticing they had stop eating to concentrate in the story. Vincent grabbed his fork again and nodded.

"Eat. Yeah, we started turning into super-aggressive beasts that attacked each other, they worked with us for like another week, trying to stop the change and trying to stabilize us; but it didn't work so they ordered to kill us all. I was the only one who survive, believe me, I don't know how. So I hid for a year, cafraid of my new nature. In 2004 after learning how to control and handle myself, I decided to come back to the city, to the person I trusted the most before I joined the program, Alex Salter, my ex fiance" Vincent stopped for a second for two reasons: first, his heart ached when he remembered her; and second, he thought he saw a negative expression in Catherine's face; it was quick but it was there. And actually, he wasn't imagining things, at all, Cat actually felt something when he mentioned "ex fiancé" and she didn't understand why she felt like that.

"Well," He continued "I was really in love with her; so I went back home after all I suffered. She was surprised to see me, cause she thought I was dead. After that we continue our relationship for a month, we return to the wedding plans, and stuff; until I decided to tell her the whole story about the program, and showed her what I really was. I trusted her, you know, so I decided to tell her, she was going to be my wife after all… But the second I showed her, she... She run away from me; she told me she couldn't see me, that I wasn't the same Vincent she knew. We continued that way for like another month, then we got back to our relationship, but off course it wasn't the same, until one day I founded her with another man… I know I shouldn't let my beast to take control of the situation in that moment, but I… I just couldn't help myself. I didn't hurt her, or the guy there, but I scared them a lot; Alex took a gun we used to have from the soldiers program and... She shoot me, Cat, but I was lucky enough to get away. Then she shouted 'you are not a man, get away from me and never come back!' It broke my heart, but I understand her... I'm not a pretty beast after all" he made a melancholic smile.

"I'm so sorry, Vincent" Catherine said; it hurt her seeing him like that, _it must have been painful for him, because she was his lover_. Vincent looked her in the eye.

"Don't be, it is the past now, a tho I don't trust almost anyone, anymore because of her, I've already forget her" he sigh and finished his food. Then he took both empty dishes to the kitchen and continue talking.

"Well, after that, some time later I went to JT's place without telling him about me for a long time, I was still kind of traumatized, I didn't want to loose my best friend too. Until one day I finally told him and he accepted me because 'he wouldn't betrayed me for something like that' in his own words, and started searching for a cure" they sit again in the living room after eating.

"In 2006 we decided that the job of bodyguard was a good use to my beast side, so that was how I started; the problem was that like six months later Murfield, that was the organization that created us, found me; they kidnaped me searching for information of what I had told the people I had worked with, they had me there for a month until they knew I didn't told anyone, anything. After that I made a deal with them, they would stop looking for me or getting close to the people I care the most and let me work as a bodyguard if I didn't tell anyone about my true nature or the experiments, and that was how my rule was born and how I decided that I couldn't let anyone get closer to me except for JT" Catherine tried to processed everything she was told; Vincent definitely had a hard life and he must have been very lonely. He looked at her waiting for a response.

"That must have been difficult, I understand now; but... Well, I know I asked, but why you told me?" Vincent smiled, from all the things she could say, she asked 'why'.

"Well, somehow I feel I can trust you. My question is, are you ok with that? You seem so relaxed" Catherine remembered his warning 'you will not believe me, and will be scared of me' so she thought of something.

"Show me" was all she said. Vincent put a serious face _is she sure?_, but after watching her for some seconds and sawing the determination in her eyes, he concentrated, calling his beast inside; he felt his DNA waking, and the adrenaline running through his veins, his hands started growing claws, his eyes turning yellow and his face deforming; after a short time, with a growl, he was completely transformed and looking at Cat's surprised face. She calmed down and looked at his factions, one by one, from his beautiful golden eyes, until his big clawed-hands.

"Inhuman strength and velocity, animal roar, sharpened sight and hearing, those are your abilities, right?" Vincent nodded. Catherine put her hand on his cheek while looking him right in his golden eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you, and I'm glad that you decided to trust me and happy to have you as my bodyguard" He put a surprised face _I'm so happy to hear that,_ he thought while some of his past insecurities disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: So, I know is kind of borring but this had to happen, next chapter I will introduce Gabe, I know, you haven't hear of him in a while, but he had to play his role there. Also I will put Sam in the story, tell me if you like the idea. I apologize again. Please leave your thoughts and thanks for reading :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heyy everybody. As always I'm sorry about posting this ****sooo late, but you know I'm kind of busy and I had a little of writer's block. But finally here it is, and in this chapter I wanted to remind everyone (including myself) about the sexual tension that exists between Vince and Cat in this story, I used Gabe for that but well, that is how I am XD. Without being more, enjoy chapter 8. Sorry for the mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I'M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR THIS.**

* * *

Two days later the peace they were having so far, disappeared. Catherine received an extremely unexpected visitor, with a new dangerous and difficult job for her. Night was just starting to show and while Vincent was watching some random TV show she was on the phone with Tess.

"So, are you better now" her best friend-cop asked on the line.

"Yeah, turns out Vincent studied medicine before becoming a bodyguard so he helped me recover"

"I'm glad to hear that, seems like that hot bodyguard of yours can do a lot of things" the double-sense tone Tess used, made Catherine blush while Vincent tried to hold a chuckle.

"He is my bodyguard, Tess, his job is to take care of me; stop implying things" Tess laughed on the phone before answering.

"I'm not implying anything except that the fact he _is_ hot" then she put a less funny but more softer tone "I'm glad he is with you Cat, and that he saved you", Catherine smiled, she knew that Tess wasn't the most corny person in the world, but she cared a lot about her. Before she could thank her, they heard a sound coming from the door: someone was knocking. Catherine stood up from the couch, and walked towards her door to open it. "What's that sound?" Tess asked.

"Someone just knock on my do…" Catherine's smile faded the second she opened the door and saw the caramel-skined man with back-curled hair and a smug smile on his face. Her blood went cold and her senses got in full alerted mode, Vincent felt her fear and jumped from the sofa ready to strike the threat, but he stopped himself when Catherine's words slipped out of her mouth.

"Its Gabe…" She said in a kind of whisper loud enough for Vincent and Tess to hear it.

"What?!" Were the words on the other side of the phone. In that moment Cat got out of her shock and adopted an alerted mode.

"I'll call you later", were her words before hanging up, despite of the protests coming out of the other side of the phone.

"What are you doing here?" Was the question she, coldly, threw to the man standing in front of her. His smile grew wider while the big-serious guy with the earphone, standing behind him, made a step forward.

"Hey, we haven't seen each other in a while. Can at least I come in?" Gabe took a look inside Cat's apartment and when he spotted Vincent standing there with a killer face towards him, he got a little more serious. "Unless you are busy in something or _someone_ else" His sarcasm wasn't funny to any of them. Catherine looked behind her to Vincent and whisper "calm down" before stepping away of the door to let Gabe and his big partner inside the apartment.

The man stood near the door while Gabe got into the living room, he looked first, at Vincent and then his eyes stopped on Cat's green ones with a slight smile.

"Aren't you going to introduce us? I guess he is not your client, since you let me in and he didn't go. Maybe a boyfriend? You still have a good taste in men" He winked at her "He is Jackson, my bodyguard. Don't worry, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just protocol" Vincent got closer to them while Cat was shooting daggers through her eyes.

"Gabe, he is Vincent" she said when Vince was almost next to her "my bodyguard, and sometimes, partner". Cat made a pause before saying the next sentence; she didn't knew how to introduce Gabe, what was him?, she didn't even knew the answer of that question; actually she wasn't even expecting to see that man ever again. But Gabe knew exactly what to do and reaching out his hand towards Vincent, he spoke.

"And I'm Gabe Lowen, business man and Cathy's ex-boyfriend" Vincent took the other's man hand a little surprised but with firm grip while Catherine was looking at Gabe with a "WTF"- face. When they pulled away Gabe looked at Catherine again with a serious face.

"I need a favor from you" he said. They all moved deeper into the living room and while she sat in the couch, turning off the TV with Vincent standing behind her, Gabe sat in one of the soft chairs in front of her.

"Why on earth I would ever do a favor to you, Gabriel" she answered in a poisonous tone. The man in front of her clenched one fist but managed to put a smile on his face.

"Cathy, sweetheart, believe me when I say that if this wasn't an emergency, I would never have considered the possibility of coming to you" Vincent felt a twinge of rage running through his body when he heard the 'sweetheart'. Gabe's smile faded before he continued, "this is a job that only you can do, because you are extremely good at this and you have friends in the police department but you don't have to go by all the normal protocols and those stupid things police has, besides, remember that my organization is not exactly legal, so is not a problem I can solve with the _justice_ of this country"

"And remember that last time we talk I said that I would never wanted to get involve in anything of your stupid organization, so, what if I say 'no'" She answered without hesitating. Gabe made an extremely exaggerated sigh before fixing his jacket and looking directly to her eyes.

"Well, then I don't have a choice" he said before pulling a gun out of his belt and pointing it to her. Vincent react immediately by jumping over the sofa with the intention of going after Gabe, Jackson walked directly towards him; but before everything could happen, Cat stopped Vincent by rising a hand and Gabe stopped Jackson. When Vincent looked at her, he saw a ferocious but completely calm look on her face, he stood there, realizing that if they actually moved, it was going to be a ugly fight. Gabe, though, didn't move the gun.

"Ah, Gabriel, you are always like that. Everything has to be your way, and by force if its necessary". The tone Catherine used when she said that, made Gabe tensed a little and made a chill run down Vincent spine.

"Well, if I remember well, you liked it that way sometimes", he shot back with a slight smile. And that mental image gave Vincent a bittersweet taste. She rose to her feet and started walking slowly towards Gabe, the other man tensed and pointed the gun closer to her. When she was standing in front of him, she leaned in, putting her hands on each armrest of the sofa-like chair. Vincent heard how Gabe's heart started beating faster as he moved the gun and rested it exactly in Catherine's stomach. Without any hesitation, she moved her knee to rested between Gabe's legs and leaned closer to him.

"No Gabe, now I like things slowly and with patience", she answered with a soft, silkily tone. Some things happened at the same time, this time the mental image almost made Vincent gasped; he felt how Jackson moved uncomfortable in his place; but mostly he heard Gabe's heart pounding against his chest, his breathing hitching in his throat, the heat over the environment. The tension was building up as Catherine leaned close to Gabe's ear; Vincent wasn't as bad as Gabe, but he was pretty bad himself, actually wishing he was Gabe at that moment, _control yourself Vincent_, he thought.

"I like things clear, and soft, and careful", she whispered. Vincent was loosing it, his eyes glowed, but Gabe was worst: he gasped and Vincent was sensing the actual heat coming out of his body; and Catherine?, her heart was beating faster too, and Vincent could saw the hair in her body standing, the goosebumps in her arms; he could almost feel her breath like it was over his own throat, _fuck_. Her hand slowly slid over Gabe's arm until she reached the gun. She kept herself there, knowing exactly what she was doing, and when he relaxed his arm she took the gun out of his hand and stood again. That startled Gabe immediately and was the distraction Vincent need to calm the beast down. But Gabe didn't move, because Catherine, instead of pointing the gun towards him, she simply held it in her hand and started walking to the couch again. Vincent realized that she managed to provoke that reaction in her body, imagining something or so, and her fast beating was because she was lying; he couldn't help the smile that grew on his lips.

When Catherine was sitting again, she put the gun next to her on the sofa and talked: "Now that we are on better terms, speak" she demanded in her normal voice like nothing had happened. Vincent was still trying to calm himself from the sensation of the environment. Gabe cleared his throat, clearly mad and uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess you are taking it". He called his bodyguard who passed him a yellow folder with a lot of papers, and opening it on the coffee table, he continued: "long story, sort: I need you to recover a weapon that was stolen from my organization. A clandestine government organization stole it from us two weeks ago, and is nuclear technology that could put a lot of countries at war if it's on the wrong hands" he said showing the files to Catherine.

"You mean a clandestine organization like yours?, and why you would be the 'right hands' for _the_ weapon?, she said sarcastically.

"Yes is like mine, the problem is that the government cut its budget a little because some past mistakes with biological weapons, special soldiers, or something like that; and that is exactly why they stole it, because we are receiving the part of budget they had cut off. And yes, we are because they will threaten the government with selling the weapon to our enemies; while we made the technology only for an emergency situation, in which, by the way, the military will need the permission of the president to use it. There is only _one_ weapon, precisely because of that". She thought about it for a second, running her eyes through the papers, when one called her attention.

"That is Sam Landon, the head of the organization" Gabe said when Catherine took a file with a picture of a dark-haired man, with strong factions and mean eyes, "everything you need to know about him is on that file"

"What is the name of the organization?" Vincent suddenly asked when he spotted the man on the file.

"Murfield", Gabe answered him. Vincent and Catherine shared a look by the mention of the name. "What?", Gabe asked.

"Nothing", they both answered in chorus. Then Catherine took the word, "I'll do it, but this is the last time, Gabe, and I will have all of your men at my disposition and I will take my time". He smiled, clearly pleased.

"As long as you recovered it before it is sold, you can take the time you want, and yes, you can do it your way and you have all of my resources at your disposition". Catherine stood up and threw the gun to Gabe.

"Now get the hell out of my house", Gabe complied without any more words taking Jackson with him, and when Vincent heard they were far enough he spoke.

"Catherine, you are insane..." he was interrupted.

"I knew you'd said that, and I'm not, I'm doing this because is my job and our chance to take down those people. And don't start saying that you didn't asked for this because I'm not going to discuss; I'm taking the case and I'm going to do my job, with or without you. Now I'm going to bed, it was an awful night and I need to work tomorrow". She left Vincent standing there, in the living room while she texted Tess telling everything and asking for her help. _Of course is not out for discussion, you are you_, he started thinking, _but of course I won't leave you alone_, he finished with a sigh before going to his room.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope this was more interesting, writing the Gabe scene was bittersweet but I enjoyed it a lot XD. Hope you liked the chapter, I was a little longer as an apology. Please review and remember, I will finish this :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, here it is, after a long wait (again, as always XD), I traveled for a whole month to an island here in my country, I got a lot of fun and went to the beach a lot, but i didn't had wi-fi, so that is why I (now that I arrived), just posted the chapter, it was ready like two weeks ago, I even started writing next chapter XD. So I hope you enjoyed it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I'M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR THIS.**

* * *

Next morning was a moved one. Vincent and Catherine were walking over the whole apartment getting ready for the first move in Catherine's new mission. They were going to see JT, to get some information on Gabe's weapon and Murfield's people. Catherine knew that Gabe's hackers could do that, but she just simply didn't trust him, so JT's hacking skills were a better option.

When Vincent was almost ready, he sat on the arm of the couch, thinking about all the events that happened the night before. One thing in particular was bothering him, and he didn't understood why.

"Uhm, Catherine", he called while she was putting her jacket on. She looked at him with a questioning look, making Vincent struggle a little. "Is he, uh, your ex-boyfriend for real?". Catherine didn't knew what he was talking about until after a couple of seconds, her expression changed into a nervous one.

"Something like that", she started. Vincent waited patiently for her to continue; Catherine sigh and stood closer to him. "Before I became and independent spy/detective, I used to work with him. We meet in collage and then we started working in the same organization, we were the best of all and eventually we ended up being _very_ close". Vincent felt something tightening in his stomach and saw that she was nervous, "We... Well, eventually ended up sleeping together, then we became a couple. Our relationship worked for some months but then it became toxic, we started having horrible fights and at that time I discovered a secret about the organization, a secret that I wasn't happy about but Gabe seemed to be ok with; so that became another reason to fight. We fight hard and then we... We had makeup rough sex". She closed her eyes at that, clearly ashamed for what she was confessing. Catherine didn't even knew why she told him that, but Vincent inspired in her trust, and after he had told her his biggest secret, she couldn't help herself. Vincent, on the other hand, felt a rage, with the idea of Catherine being so _intimate_ to that man, _what is wrong with you_, he quarrel inside. "Well", she continued, "we continue that way for some time, until a day we got nastily fiscal; we where fighting and I slapped him; but Gabe isn't a man who lets himself being overpowered, and obviously doesn't care about the fact that I'm a woman, so..."

"He hurt you?", Vincent interrupted her, there was anger in his voice, he should've been more careful with Gabe, then. She sigh and gave him a reassuring look.

"He answered me, we where both very well trained so we fought like we were enemies. We kicked and punched each other hard, but well, I've been trained since I was a little girl, by my father; so I gave him the final punch. Then we stopped and I realized that it just couldn't go on"

"That's my girl", Vincent suddenly said, clearly pleased by the fact that she had put Gabe in his place. Catherine blushed a little and smiled.

"He deserved that." Then she got serious again, "after that we tried to keep it only professional but then we became like 'fuck buddies' for a week. I realized that I just couldn't get back there, so I cut it off definitely, quit the organization, which I was already thinking of because of what I discovered; and decided to start again". He was frowning, thinking about everything, he realized that Catherine was very strong, but she also had to went trough her own ups and downs.

"And here you are", he finally said and she nodded.

After a little pause, Vincent decided to go for what was crossing his mind too. "Do you still have feelings for him?", he asked carefully. Catherine looked at him directly in his eyes, he felt a pull, that didn't allow him to look away. And the intensity in which Vincent was looking back, made Catherine shiver, well, _he IS handsome_, she thought.

"No, I don't; but I know I'm still kind of his weakness, and that was what you saw yesterday", she finally answered. Vincent saw she was telling the truth and remembering everything he could feel the night before, how the wanted to be in Gabe's place, he stood up, still holding Catherine's gaze.

"You are in control of the situation, always", he said in a low tone. Catherine felt her whole body reacting, Vincent was so close she could feel the heat from his body. "Was it true what you told Gabe yesterday?" He asked in the same tone. His voice send a pleasant shiver down her spine. She knew he was talking a about the double-sense reference Gabe made last night, before she made her move. Catherine tried to calm herself down, _two can play this game_. She shook her head. Vincent heard her beating raising, her skin getting more responsive; and his breath caught up in his throat; not only by that, but by her answer, _so, Gabe was right?. _The mental image send a warning to his system, adrenaline was running, he swallow hard and looked away; putting some distance between each other.

"We should go now" he finally said. Catherine just nodded trying to calm herself down too. The way she reacted to Vincent's gaze, shocked her a little, it have been a while since she felt _anything_ for anyone and that really scared her.

The trip to JT's place was in complete silence, neither of them wanted to comment anything about what had happened.

Vincent got a key of his best friend's place so they just entered when they arrived. It was a gentlemen's old club and tho that made Catherine curious, she didn't asked about it. "Hey, big guy"; a young man said. He was like half-head shorter than Vince, he wasn't fat, but wasn't exactly thin or in shape. With round cheeks and curly-messy dark hair. His glasses just completed his nerdy-look and when Cat saw him, she thought he was cute. "Aand you must be Catherine" he said, his smile fading away.

"Hey, JT. Yes, she is so please don't look at her like that", Vincent answered, and then pointing his hand he added, "and Catherine, he is my best friend, professor JT Forbes". She extended her hand towards him, but JT took some seconds before taking it. Vincent, who was watching them closely; realized what his friend must be thinking.

"Stop looking at her like that", he said again, " she knows everything already". JT's expression change into a completely panic one. He looked straight at Vincent.

"W-what?". He send a glance at Cat an then back to him. "Everything like... Everything, _everything_?". Vincent nodded.

"Wait. I'm lost", JT continue raising his hands. "Isn't that _exactly_ breaking the only rule you have? Wh-why on earth did you tell her?". In that moment Catherine felt like she really did something wrong.

"Guys, I'm right here", she said in an annoyed tone. Vincent glanced at her and the sigh.

"I did it because she was going to die and she saw me". JT's expression was more freaked out but Vincent send him a reassuring look. "I didn't hurt her, and I didn't kill them, and she is not going to tell anyone, and I trust her so you should too." Vincent finally said answering to all JT's unspoken questions.

After some moments of watching Catherine suspiciously, JT gave up sighing and sitting back in the chair he was, in front of some computers.

"Well, what can I do for you, big guy, cause I don't think you came all the way here just to introduce us", he said looking back at Vince.

"We need your hacking skills to help us on a case", Catherine answered and JT looked incredulously at her.

"Oh right, be my guest", the sarcastic tone in his voice was more than obvious. "I mean, you are like a hot feminine version of 007 or something like that and you can't go into google on your own"

"JT!", Vincent warned.

"Thank you for the hot part", she answered calmly. "Vincent said you were very good at this and the reason why I took this case and why we need your help is because it has something to do with Vincent's past. That and the fact that I don't trust the people of the organization that hired me"

"Don't you have contacts on the FBI or things like that?, and what do you mean by this has to do with him", he pointed at Vincent.

"I have a friend on the NYPD, yes, my best friend, actually; but I can't ask her to do illegal things for me, she can cover up, but nothing else". She waited for JT to answer but when he didn't she continue. "We need you a track down the information about a weapon of a secret government organization that was stolen by another secret government organization. The reason why this has to do with Vincent is because of the of the organization who stole it". Catherine handed JT the file with the information.

"Murfield?", he said after seeing the papers for some moments. They both nodded. "What would Murfield has to do with...", he read again, "robotic-military technology?"

"Is that what it is?", Vincent asked him. JT turned to his computers and started tipping.

"Well, is what RWT stands for". He clicked on some files. "There. Is robotic armament, weapons technologically advanced. Drones, nano and micro robots with artificial intelligence or that carry deceases; Iron man's suits and things like that". Vincent and Catherine read the information on the computer.

"That is dangerous", Vincent said. "And exactly what is Gabe's weapon?"

"Is that the name of the guy?", JT said but he didn't continue when he saw Catherine's look on him. Of course she wasn't allowed to share anything. He turned back to the machine and searched in the data bases. "Well, its a nano-robots cloud. It is supposed to work like a collective brain, each part of the 'hive' work for a group task", he read it out loud, "It's design is inspired in how termites work, with the difference that they are programed to do more that just keeping a hive." He gave them a worried look. "Guys that is a pretty much destructive weapon; they are like in 'The Savage Bees' where the little bees were so connected to each other that if you killed one, a group of angry bees came and stung you until you died and they attacked guided by color or sound so it was difficult to scape them. This is like that, just you don't have to kill one for making them dangerous".

"Ok, we didn't need the geeky reference. And that is what Gabe meant when he said that if it goes to the wrong hands, the things will be ugly", Vincent said. Catherine thought about it for some seconds and then she spoke.

"We need to find out who made the dirty work of stealing the weapon for Murfield and get that thing back", she shoot a serious glance at JT, if they were doing this, they were going to need all the help, "JT are you going to help us or not?", she asked finally.

He thought about it for some moments, looking between Vincent and Catherine. After some time he sigh.

"Well, I haven't had serious action in a long while." He looked directly at Vincent, "I guess you know I think it's completely dangerous for you to get involved in Murfield's matters, but..." He threw a fast look at Catherine, "I also know I'm not going to convince you to stop, so...", with determination on his face, he looked at both of them. "I'm in, but I have a condition, 007, I want that cop-friend of yours to cover up for me. If you need me to do illegal things, and you will, I don't want to have any trouble".

"Done", she answered. And with a nod of the professor they starting working on, maybe, the most meaningful case of Catherine's work life.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it, I already started chapter 10. I'm not watching BatB for the long travel too; but now that I'm back I intend to catch up on the show. I didn't know what weapon to invent but I got an illumination on the beach XD, I got the idea from a book I read like two years ago, it's called _Prey_ by Michael Crichton, it's about a killing nano-cloud with powers of self-preservation, adaptation, reproduction, intelligence and a hunger for human flesh that makes it exterminating; its scary and amazing, so I used it XD. See you soon, leave reviews xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, I'm back. As always I'm sorry for the long wait, I didn't have time to write because this semester I got an academic commitment were I had to achieve a certain grade to improve my average, so I was really into studying. At the end I fail 1 of the courses -.-, but I think I get the grade :D. So, finally I'm on vacation and I have time to write. I watched the BATB finale when it was going to be emitted here, because I didn't had the time to watch it when it aired in the States and tho I didn't want the show to end, I couldn't ask for a better ending, I wanted JTnT's wedding but for the rest I loved it, and cried and it was awesome. I hope now that I have more time, I can post chapters sooner, but I also have other hobbies to do XD and I got into the Shadowhunters world and I'm trying to finish all the books before S2, so there's that. Enjoy chapter 10, thanks for reading :3.**

**PD: For the person who asked me, the island is called Providencia, here in Colombia. The place is lovely, tho I don't think that staying a month is a good idea, at least for me; at the third week I was already missing the city stress and noise, and the technology and internet XD.**

**PD 2: Thank you Joy P for giving my story a chance, hope you continue reading it and I hope it helped you cheer up and change the activity :3.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I'M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR THIS.**

* * *

Two weeks have passed. Two weeks where they updated JT and Tess on the whole case. Two weeks of work where they didn't find anything useful and they only got leads that took them to dead ends.

The only useful thing they found was Murfield's handyman, Ray Sheckman. He made all their dirty work; from stealing things, to killing and disappearing people. The problem was that Murfield knew how to cover their tracks and Sheckman knew how to do a clean work, so it was another dead end.

So now, they where sitting in front of each other, computer and papers in hand, frustrated and trying to find something useful to continue. In complete silence. Since the incident that had happened two days ago; they weren't talking to each other out of the necessary and were in an awkward tension all the time.

* * *

**_2 days ago:_**

"Sheckman was another waste of time," Vincent said madly, drinking another sip from his beer.

"He is probably hiding something." Catherine told him, leaning against the kitchen counter.

They've been keeping a little distance between each other, because over the last week, the tension between them have been growing. Vincent finally accepted the fact that Catherine was one hell of a woman, she was amazing and smart, independent, not to mention she was pretty and hot and he could trust her with anything; despite that, he knew he had to maintain the distance between the two of them, because if he let the tension blow, things will end up pretty bad.

On the other hand, Catherine dealt with the fact the she might have desires for Vincent, not only physical, but emotional. She didn't want to say she liked him, but it was close to that.

"Of course he is," Vincent answered. "I could sense it when we were talking to him. The problem is that we can't tell him why we knew he was lying." He took the last sip of his beer and stood up, walking towards the kitchen.

"We still need to find a way to take the information out of him," she said returning to her task in there.

"Or find another lead, tho it's true it will be easier if we made Sheckman talk." He entered the kitchen in search for the trash.

She was cleaning dishes, so Vincent move to the other side to throw away the bottle. But they turned around at the same time, crashing with each other. With a couple of sorry's from both of them, Vincent react and grab Catherine's arms to keep her from falling. When they recover their balance they looked up, into each other's faces. They both realized they were really close, Vincent strong hands on her arms. She could feel his breathing on her face, the heat of his strong and firm muscles.

Vincent sense her heart starting to beat faster, she was small but strong. Her soft skin bellow his hands, how he softly moved his fingers causing her goosebumps. They couldn't helped themselves, leaning closer, Catherine raised her arms while Vincent rested his hands on her hips.

"Catherine, we can't," he whispered in a deep tone when their heads were just inches away. She softly nodded, but, despite their words they didn't pull away, they got even closer to each other. Their bodies touched first, tearing an exhalation from both of them. The heat of each other, how their bodies fitted just right, the fast heart beating, their breaths, it was all too much. Closing the final distance between each other they started kissing; they tried to make it slow but the kiss escalated quickly when Vincent deepened it by pulling his tongue inside her mouth.

The kiss became hard, desperate; and without noticing, Catherine's back hit the counter, she gasped while one hand moved from his neck to his back, pulling him closer. Vincent raised her top a little, to put his hands on her bare waist; they both sighed pleased. Catherine responded to Vincent's demanding lips with the same force, sucking at his tongue every time he put it in; they battled against each other with lips, tongue and teeth as she buried her fingers hard on his back and scalp.

After some moments their bodies were almost on fire, the kiss swallowing all the air in their lungs. Catherine pulled a leg around his waist and when their crotches met. Suddenly, Vincent felt it: the rush of adrenaline kicking, the fire running from his heart to the rest of his body; his DNA reacting, his eyes changing; and so, as the kiss started; it was over. He strongly pulled away. Catherine gasped at the lack of Vincent and the surprise for the quick move; when her brain catched up, he was standing at the other side of the kitchen, trying to recover his breath and with his eyes glowing yellow.

"Vincent, are you ok?" She asked worried while taking a step closer. Vincent just moved away.

"Yes, it's just… The beast." He paused for some moments. And not caring that much about Catherine's hurt expression, he continue. "I'm going for some air, see you." And with that he fled out of the apartment; leaving a hurt and confused Catherine, that just realized she actually _liked_ Vincent, in the kitchen counter.

* * *

Catherine mentally kicked herself for remembering that; she felt stupid after it. How did she thought that he really wanted to do that) with her? Though she couldn't helped herself either, Vincent gave her the signs and she just couldn't controlled it. Which by the way, was weird in her; because she normally was in control of everything that happened around her, including sexual desire, she managed to do it even with Gabe; and that made things even worst with Vincent. The fact that she couldn't control herself or the situation with him.

Vincent felt like a total jerk, he avoided Catherine since the kiss until a couple of hours ago, that they had to keep working on Gabe's case. But the truth was, that he couldn't let the thing escalated, not with his DNA and the incident that happened some time ago; they where lucky he could pull away in time and then get out to calm himself down. But that didn't change the fact that everything between them was awkward now and that she, probably, was completely pissed with him.

In that moment his phone rang, interrupting both of their thoughts. When Vincent saw on the screen that it was JT he answered immediately.

"Tell me you have something," he demanded before his best friend could even say "hi".

"Hello to you too, I'm fine thank you for asking." JT sarcastically said.

"Come on, JT we don't have time of this." Was his answer.

"Fine, put me on the speaker." Vincent did as he said as JT waited a second to speak again. "Well, our dear Sheckman took me to another good lead. It turns out that Sheckman contacts Murfield through a woman name Clare Sinclair." JT told them. "I'm sending you her information; I got it from Tess' database so its reliable." Vincent arched an eyebrow while JT's message popped up on his mail.

"Since when is not 'detective Vargas', or '007's cop friend', JT?" He curiously asked. That made even Catherine pay attention to the phone waiting for an answer.

"Well, I-I've been talking to her a little more." His friend nervously answered. "I felt like it was better if I started calling her by the name. And this is not what we're supposed to be talking about, check the file." JT finally demanded. Despite the awkwardness, he sent Catherine a funny look that she responded with a sassy eyebrow wiggling; they were definitely going to tease JT and Tess about this. After that they returned to the file, reading again until some moments later Catherine spoke.

"She is the girlfriend of Dr. Evan Marks?" She asked and Vincent send her a questioning look while JT answered that she was. "I know him." Catherine answered the unspoken question. "I went to college with him." She made a pause and then sigh. "And he was my boyfriend." At that Vincent made an uncomfortable expression and JT an amused noise.

"Well, this world is certainly small," he commented. "Maybe you can take advantage of that and take the information of his girlfriend out of him." He finished.

"Actually, I think it is a good idea." Catherine said. "We'll go tomorrow and talk to Evan. JT can you get me all the information you can on what is he doing nowadays and where is he working?"

"Doing just that, female 007." Over the phone they could hear the typing sound of JT's keyboard. "I'll send the info when it's complete, you go there tomorrow and tell me what you find." They both agreed and with that Vincent hung up.

Catherine continue checking the file, but after some moments, Vincent's voice cut the thick silence between them.

"Catherine, are we going to talk about what happened?" He carefully asked.

"There's nothing to talk about, Vincent." She answered looking up at him with her body tensed.

"There is." He tried again. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I behaved like a total dick and all, but Catherine I can't let my adrenaline kick like that, it is dangerous for both of us and if I didn't pulled away I would have hurt you. And that is the last thing I want." Catherine blushed a little but she kept the firm gaze.

"Vincent, I don't really think your beast will hurt me, and even if you have a rush of adrenaline I think you can control it. And even if you didn't, I didn't deserved the way you treat me that day, or at least I deserved an explanation."

"I know, I owed you that; but, Catherine you're wrong about something, and is the fact that I can't control it in those situations. I-I can hurt you, and that is something I can tell you from experience, is not safe if I let the adrenaline kick in under those contexts." Catherine made a face as if she was going to speak, but Vincent didn't let her. "Don't ask, is something really embarrassing and dark that I might tell you some other time. Meanwhile, I hope we can keep things this way." She closed the computer and stare coldly at him.

"What way?" Catherine strongly asked. "Because I don't think we are friends or in a relationship for that matter. Vincent, you can't just erase the fact that we kissed, it happened and is something we need to deal with; even if you don't want to do it ever again." She wasn't sure why she said the last part but with it, something shifted in Vincent's face.

"Just- I just." He sigh and organize his words. "I want to, believe me, I do. But I think it'll be better if we solve this case first and take things slowly, Catherine. I don't want to erase or forget what happened, I just need you to know that it can't go further than that." And that wasn't the answer she was expecting, so she looked at him in shock.

"Well, does that mean that we can kiss again?" She carefully asked. Vincent smiled softly.

"I don't know. I think it'll be fine, tho we really need to figure our feelings out." He answered and Catherine nodded. He wanted to kiss Vincent again too. After looking at each other for some seconds they awkwardly chuckled. The truth was that Vincent was worried things weren't going to work out, that Catherine at the end realized he wasn't worth it and left him just like Alex did. And Catherine was afraid of opening her heart and getting hurt; but both wanted to try things out, they've been away from the romantic field for too long and they just couldn't deny how strong the tension was between the two of them. With that thought in mind they said their good nights and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long author's note XD. What do you think? Am I too bad at writing kisses? Is my second time, hope you like it. Review and see you next chapter. I fixed some mistakes of Ch 9, and upload it again, sorry for the tease.**


End file.
